


Always Run

by Zarius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 The Series Finale, F/M, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Spoilers, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Ralph reckons he's just another helpless victim, but Monica sees the power is still in him, and sets about proving it (spoilers for Wandavision 1x09)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Always Run

As soon as Monica ripped off the necklace, the charade should have been over.

The things you're supposed to do in these situations crept into Ralph Bohner's mind, the pleading, the anxiety, the hope of maybe connecting with his tormentor, to bargain with her.

"Please, please I'll do anything, you've got to get me out of here, before she comes back" he said.

He didn't want to experience another wild night with Agnes, who knew many wild ways to spend it.

Ralph pleaded as much as he could, but Monica's mind was on other matters.

"Ralph, I need you to calm down OK? I'll help you as much as I can, but first we need to figure you out"

"What's to figure? I'm not where I should be"

"You can say that again" Monica said, and grabbed a cup from the desk. She put a few meters between herself and Ralph, holding the cup high.

"Catch this" she said.

"What? You're a little out of reach"

"Not if you're more than a little quick" she replied, and released the cup.

Ralph didn't quite know what happened next, it was almost a natural reflex, but he found himself in a microscopic second on the other end of the house holding the cup, small silver currents of electricity spiking through his hair.

Monica looked at him, transfixed, in awe, not even noticing that small currents of the electrical energy were trickling up the fabric of her garments and coursing through her delicate skin, travelling upwards and nesting in her translucent eyes.

"You still have your powers" she said,

"You catch on quick"

"And you catch quick, how did you do that?"

"Beats me, it just sort of happened"

"Could be that the powers will last as long as the illusion holds steady" Monica deduced.

"Let's get real here" Ralph uttered aloud.

"Real is what you make it" Monica answered back, folding her arms and watching the world outside his window, a world that hanged in the balance so long as the two warrior witches, Wanda and Agatha Harkness, clashed for control.

"You'd best get to safety"

"You can't outrun the devil" Ralph insisted.

"How convenient, Pietro Maximoff was one hell of a speed demon"

"I'm not Pietro"

"What do you want to be right now? You wanna commit to a boner, or do you want to blaze a trail?"

"I'm on several kinds of speed right now, I could be in any reality I want"

"Yeah, well, wherever you end up, make sure you're in a pleasant one"

An amusing thought suddenly occurred to her, and it tickled her so much she had to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"What's the joke?" Ralph asked.

"Oh nothing Pietro, it just occurred to me that Agnes' hold over you amounted to nothing more than Lisa Simpsons' pearls"

"I'm not Pietro" Ralph repeated.

"You're not 'Ralph Bohner' either, that's a name Wanda or Agnes conjured up for you, you can be any kind of man you want, or you can stay here in this basement, a petrified boy standing in the shadow of greatness"

"Assuming I am him somehow, how can I measure up to the Pietro the world knew?" 'Ralph' asked.

"Surprise yourself, and, just between us, I was referring to myself"

"Well, can't argue with that, you are kind of are great...well, great looking I guess"

Monica, flattered by the compliment, smiled warmly at him, and beckoned him to come closer.

He walked up to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, they stared out of the window watching the irresistible forces of nature collide, they themselves finding little resistance in each other.

"This is nice" she said.

"Yeah, I'd hate to walk away from it" he said.

"Don't walk, just run. Always run" said Monica, pressing the tip of her middle finger on his nose.


End file.
